


For the Glory

by LindyA1985



Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Harry and Draco share a moment in Myrtle's bathroom just before the Quidditch match that will change the future of the wizarding world.This takes place in the universe of 'Marked for the greatest failure of his life'.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	For the Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the September 2019 prompt of the 12 Short Stories in 12 Months Challenge.

“You know that once we get on that field, all bets are off,” Harry says with a smile on his face. He’s already in his Quidditch robes and Draco can’t keep his eyes off him. It’s strange how things between them have changed this year. In a way, Draco hadn’t expected.

“You’re not going to let me win? Don’t you think it’s about time the Quidditch cup goes back to Slytherin house?” Draco jokes. He’s slicking back his hair so it won’t get in his face during the match. His Quidditch robes hang over one of the pipes in the bathroom.

“I like it better when you just let it be,” Harry says. Draco looks at him through the mirror and raises his eyebrow. “Your face becomes hard when you slick it back like that. When it’s all soft and flowing, it just looks better,” Harry continues with a slight blush on his cheeks. It is a good look on Harry and Draco has to force himself to look back at his face and finish his hair.

“You just don’t want me to spot the snitch before you do.”

“Not likely to happen. In all the times we’ve been up against each other, it was always you chasing after me.”

Draco turns around and steps a little closer to Harry. “Maybe I like chasing you,” he says. Harry’s cheeks get even more colour and Draco wants to kiss them. He’s aware that his skin is hot and that his cheeks are probably even darker than Harry’s. But Draco doesn’t care anymore. Hasn’t cared for some time now when it comes to Harry.

“And when will you catch up? How long will you keep me waiting?” Harry says while he takes a step closer to Draco. They are only inches apart. Draco can feel Harry’s breath against his skin, feel the warmed of his body close to his. His pulse races and Draco swallows away his nerves. Harry’s eyes look down at Draco’s throat for a split second before he looks back into Draco’s eyes. The same intensity that Draco feels shines in them and it all the encouragement he needs to lean forward and place his lips against Harry’s. Draco hadn’t expected Harry’s lips to feel so soft. They always look dry.

Harry’s hands slide around Draco’s waist and he pulls him closer. Draco can’t stop himself from pushing his own hands into Harry’s hair, in a completely different way then he’s done before. Today it’s not to comfort or just to be close. Today a need to taste Harry and consume him takes over Draco’s actions.

Harry opens his mouth and his tongue slides over Draco’s lips. A small moan escapes Draco while he lets Harry’s tongue in. It’s perfect and Draco wants to stay like this forever. In a haunted bathroom, kissing the boy he’s been falling in love with for the last couple of months. In this place where the Dark Lord has no control and Harry is just Harry and Draco is just Draco.

But all too soon Harry moves back and rests his head against Draco. He’s got a goofy smile on his face and Draco wants to move back in and kiss that stupid smile. It’s the most beautiful thing Draco has ever seen.

“I’m still not going to let you win,” Harry says. “Nothing will persuade me to give you all the glory on a silver platter.”

Draco laughs. “Nothing? Are you sure of that?” He lets his hand slide over Harry’s neck and lets his fingers burrow into the soft hairs at the back of his neck.

Harry signs and closes his eyes. “Don’t tempt me. Fred and George will kill me if I let you win.”

“I can see the headlines now. Beaters beat Boy Who Lived to death. It will be the news of the year. I’m sure it would please my father.” And the Dark Lord that has taken residence in Draco’s childhood home. Him most of all. It will be the end off all things good in this world. But Draco doesn’t want to bring him up today, not while he’s still on a high from kissing Harry for the first time.

A laugh escapes Harry. “Yeah, him and Voldemort. I’m sure you will get promoted for making it happen.”

“I don’t want to get promoted. I want to get out,” Draco answers. He tries not to sound irritated. It’s not Harry’s fault that this mad man has the capability to ruin everything good in Draco’s life.

Harry pulls him close again and Draco is shaken by the sincere look on Harry’s face. “We will find a way. I’ll talk to Dumbledore. He will help, I promise. We’ll get your mother to a safe place and then you don’t have to hide anymore. We don’t have to hide. Because I’m sick of lying to my friends and pretending I still hate you. I know it won’t be easy, and most people won’t understand. But I like you Draco, you’re the one that makes all this shit bearable.”

“I’m scared, Potter,” Draco says.

“That makes two of us, Malfoy.”

Draco looks into Harry’s eyes and he doesn’t miss the moister building up in them. “We’re really going to do this together,” Draco whispers.

“Yeah, we really are.”

Their lips meet each other again. The kiss stays soft this time around. Just their lips connecting. But it means more than the first kiss. This is a promise, a commitment to stick together.

“You should hurry now, the other players have already left the castle,” Myrtle says while she flies around them.

“Shut up Myrtle, and let us have our moment,” Harry says. He steps away from Draco and picks up his broom. “I’ll see you on the field,” he says before he exits the bathroom. Draco stares at the door for a couple of seconds before he grabs his Quidditch robes and pulls them on. He straightens his hair again and waves at Myrtle before he leaves the bathroom and hurries down the back stairs so he can sneak back to the dungeons, get his broom and run up the stairs making it look like he’s just come from the Slytherin dormitories.

When he gets outside the clouds are even darker than this morning. If this continues it’s going to be a wet game. But Draco doesn’t care, he’s just kissed Harry and Harry kissed him back. This day is already perfect, no matter how the match is going to end. Not that Draco is planning on giving in without a fight. No, he will do his best to win, to get his house the Quidditch Cup and a better chance at winning the house cup. No matter how amazing it was to kiss Harry, nothing will stop him from defending his house’s glory.

And that is how he ends up chasing towards the snitch in heavy rain. And how Harry speeds up from the other side of the pitch. They both reach for the snitch at the same time, both of them unable to stop the collision that follows. Harry’s broom breaks and falls to the ground. Draco lets go of the snitch and grabs Harry’s arm, slides of his broom and ends up hanging underneath it with Harry’s arm in his other hand.

It is how the best day of his life turned into a nightmare. And all for the glory of winning the Quidditch cup.


End file.
